Current microprocessor design trends include designs having an increase in power, a decrease in size, and an increase in speed. This results in higher power in a smaller, faster microprocessor. Another trend is towards lightweight and compact electronic devices. As microprocessors become lighter, smaller, and more powerful, they also generate more heat in a smaller space, making thermal management a greater concern than before.
The purpose of thermal management is to maintain the temperature of a device within a moderate range. During operation, electronic devices dissipate power as heat, which must be removed from the device. Otherwise, the electronic device will get hotter and hotter until it fails, reducing its service life. Short of failure, electronic devices run slowly and dissipate power poorly at high temperatures.